Narcissus
by Leopardus Pardalis
Summary: Requited love does not always make for a happy ending. Shonenai. Parallels with Greek myth.


Disclaimer: I am the proud owner of a DNAngel wallscroll and several books on Greek mythology. Sadly, that is the closest I will ever get to owning DNAngel or the tale of Narcissus.

Author's Note: I took some artistic liberty here. Meaning that in my little dream world, Dark and Daisuke can see each other in the mirror. Don't ask me how that works, or in other words, shut up, it's magic. Also, I believe I tweaked their link a little. Cut me some slack, though, that's what fanfiction is for.

_There was once a beautiful young boy named Narcissus._

Daisuke was awoken by his screeching alarm clock. His hand reached out and groped around his nightstand until it located the deafening monstrosity and turned it off. He then reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and drowsily went about his morning routine. He was still half asleep by the time he sat down to breakfast. Emiko, noticing this, looked down at him with a frown. "Why are you so tired these days, Daisuke? I know you're not a morning person, but I thought you went to sleep early last night."

"I was up late talking to Dark," Daisuke replied, "And I would get more sleep if you didn't keep sending out those warning notes."

"A young boy like you should have more than enough energy to commit a simple robbery every once in a while. It's not as though you're involved in a sport."

"As if walking around this house everyday wouldn't be considered a sport. A dangerous one at that," Daisuke muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Mom. I gotta go, or I'll be late."

Emiko's expression softened. "Alright, get out of here." Her tone turned teasing. "After all, you must have enough time to talk to Risa, now don't you? Or perhaps is Riku you're dashing off to see."

Daisuke blushed. "Mom, it's not like that."

Emiko just laughed. "Of course it's not darling, now go on," she said as she pushed him towards the door. She watched him from the door as he sped of to school. Her smile turned bittersweet. "Of course it's not," she murmured, "You never were one to take the easy way, were you Daisuke."

_Narcissus was so lovely that every girl who set eyes on him yearned for his heart._

Daisuke was digging through his locker, trying to ignore the whispered conversation taking place just a few feet away.

"Have you talked to…..said that she thought…."

"But I thought her sister liked him!"

"Shh! Maybe both……blame them? He is cute……red hair."

"No, last year……now he's _handsome…_difference." There were giggles just as the bell rang. Daisuke hurriedly grabbed the last of his supplies and strode past the girls without once glancing their way.

But every heart set upon him was broken, for Narcissus would have none of them, no matter how beautiful. 

"Hey, Daisuke! 'Bout time you showed up. Where were you, with one of the Harada twins?" teased Takeshi, waggling his eyebrows.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "I find that doubtful, seeing as I was out in the hall, and both Risa and Riku are seated at their desks."

"Yeah, whatever," said Takeshi, waving it off, "So which one now, Daisuke?"

Daisuke blinked. "Huh?"

Takeshi got an exasperated look on his face. "Which twin do you have a crush on now," he clarified.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed. "Who said I have a crush on either of them?"

Now it was Takeshi's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, it obvious you have a crush on _someone,_ with those glazed expressions you've been having."

"Just because I drift off doesn't mean I have a crush!" defended Daisuke.

"It does when you blush. I don't know how many times I've seen you staring out the window, and then you suddenly just blush."

Before Daisuke had a chance to respond, the bell rang and the students were shooed into their seats. The teacher began the lesson, and, like many other teachers, had the amazing ability to make bloody revolutions seem as boring as watching paint dry. Unable to make himself care about whom defeated whom several centuries ago, Daisuke let his eyes drift lazily around the room, and finally stop when they caught a flash of purple in the window. He turned to see the reflections of his class, but instead of himself at his seat, Dark was sitting on the top of his desk, leaning back on his hands, legs dangling off one side. He smirked when he saw Daisuke looking his way. 'Why, Daisuke, it hasn't been even an hour since class started, and you're already drifting off? You'll never be at the top of the class that way.'

'Yeah, well, what good are grades for anyway?' he asked through their link, at this point not too concerned about his next report card.

'Oh, I don't know,' Dark replied casually, 'Getting a good job, maybe?'

'A job? What do I need for? I can always just steal for a living.'

'You mean have me steal for a living,' Dark retorted.

'I think not. Those exercises Mom puts me through aren't just for fun, you know. I'm a pretty decent thief myself.' Daisuke attempted to glare at Dark using only his eyes, so no one else would notice. Dark was not intimidated.

'The only way you'd get away with anything is because you're so cute,' Dark teased, 'One look at your puppy dog eyes, and you'd have the police wrapped around your finger.'

'If the police got close enough to see my eyes, I wouldn't be much of a thief, now would I?'

'No, I suppose not,' Dark relented, 'The best thieves only give the police a chance to see their hot ass running away.'

'You're not that great of a thief, then' Daisuke observed, 'Police have seen quite a bit more of you than your hot ass.'

'Why, Daisuke,' Dark exclaimed, with an obviously faked look of shock on his face, 'Did you just tell me I had a hot ass?'

Daisuke could feel a blush creep across his face. 'I was just repeating what you had said,' Daisuke said, a bit too hastily and defensively. Dark smirked. Daisuke glowered at the window, not caring if anyone saw him. 'Don't let it inflate your already overlarge ego.'

'But how can I help having so much self-esteem, if such gorgeous creatures like yourself keep complimenting my rear.' Dark couldn't help but poke fun at his easily embarrassed host. 'But no need to be embarrassed,' Dark continued in a soothing voice, 'I happen to think you have a very cute ass as well.'

Daisuke's face was burning now. 'I don't recall asking if you did,' he said sharply.

Dark frowned. 'There's no need to be rude. I was simply giving you a compliment. Unless…' Dark's lips quirked upward into a mischievous smile. 'Oh, Daisuke, don't worry. I love you for more than your sexy body.'

'DARK!' Daisuke screamed in frustration before throwing up his mental walls and propping his history book up to hid his red face and the small grin he couldn't quite contain.

_Even the Echo, the fairest of nymphs, could not claim him._

"Daisuke, could I talk to you? Alone?"

Daisuke turned to see Riku, looking fairly nervous. "Uh, sure. Let's go outside."

Once they were outside and a bit apart from the crowd of students going home or to clubs, Daisuke turned and looked at Riku expectantly. "So, what is it?"

"I…that is…" Riku gathered up her courage and said, "I wanted to tell you I have a crush on you, and was wondering if you would go out with me."

Daisuke was silent for a few moments, and then answered, "I'm sorry, Riku, but I don't like you like that."

Riku's hopeful expression fell. "Oh."

Daisuke felt awful. "It's not that you not great or anything, and any guy would be lucky to have you, but I just…" Daisuke trailed off.

"You like someone else?" Riku finished. Daisuke's gaze dropped, and he nodded. "Is it Risa?"

Daisuke eyes snapped back to Riku. "Risa? No!" Riku looked at skeptically. "Really, I swear it's not Risa."

Riku seemed to accept his answer. "Who then?"

Daisuke picked his words carefully, "I don't think you ever met. At least not officially."

She smiled at him. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I hope it works out."

Daisuke smiled back. "Thanks. I hope you find someone else."

Riku grinned. "I don't know; there are some advantages to being single. Boys can be a pain. No offence."

"None taken. Still friends?" he asked nervously.

"Still friends. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see ya."

But one fateful day, Narcissus happened to catch a glimpse of himself when he was drinking out of a clear pool. 

'Hey, Daisuke?'

"Yes Dark?"

'Why'd you turn her down?'

"Turn whom down?"

'Riku, you dimwit.'

"What about her?"

Dark glared at him from the mirror across his room. 'Stop being difficult.'

Daisuke looked up from his math book. "How exactly am I being difficult?" he attempted to ask as innocently. The effect was ruined, however, by the grin threatening to overtake his face.

Dark growled at him. 'Leave your homework alone for a few minutes and come talk to me for real. Or else.'

Daisuke smirked at him. "Or else what?" he taunted, "You'll make faces at me from the mirror?"

'No, but I just might decide to take a break the next time your mother sends out a warning note. Let you deal with the creepy bastard.'

Daisuke raised his eyebrows. "You expect me to believe you'll willingly sit out on a burglary? And you're way to arrogant to miss out on taunting Satoshi-kun."

Dark scowled. 'Just your skinny little butt over here, you sorry excuse for a thief.' Daisuke laughed, but set aside his book and dragged his chair over to the full-length mirror. Once he was settled into the chair and looking expectantly at Dark, he spoke. 'Let's get back to my original question. Why'd you turn down Riku?'

Daisuke shrugged. "I don't have a crush on her anymore."

Dark frowned, looking pensive. 'You're sure?'

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, quite sure."

Dark said nothing for a few moments, then, 'So, do you like Risa, then?'

Daisuke glowered at him. "No, I don't. In fact I don't like anyone at the moment. Why are you so interested anyway?"

_And when he saw his reflection, he could not stop himself from falling in love._

'I don't believe you.' Dark's face was completely serious. 'You've learned to mask your thoughts from me, but I can still feel your emotions.' Daisuke's eyes widened. 'So I know you like someone, and I know it's more than just a childish crush. I…care for you, Daisuke, more than any other host I've ever had, and I don't want you to get hurt by giving your heart to someone who's foolish enough to reject it. I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back, and it would kill me to see you go through that.'

Daisuke was staring at Dark in shock, his eyes filled with tears because of the emotions he suddenly felt from the thief. He had never known Dark to ever feel this…intense. What he felt from Dark now was the same feeling he himself had been harboring; trying to ignore it as it steadily grew. Was there perhaps a chance after all? "Who was it, that you loved?" he asked softly.

Dark looked away. 'It doesn't matter.'

Slowly, Daisuke rose from his chair to bring his face next to Dark's. "Dark," he called softly. Dark turned to look at him, and his gaze entranced Daisuke. And Daisuke knew. There, in Dark's eyes, was the love he had hidden for so long. Daisuke took another step, bringing his face just inches away from Dark's face. His eyes drifted to Dark's lips, and he leaned forward, hardly daring to believe that Dark felt the same way, that he had found someone he loved, with all his heart, and who loved him back just as much in return…only to feel cool glass against his lips. He stepped back and closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. His legs gave out under him, and he crumpled to the floor, pressing his face into his hands in an attempt to muffle his sobs. And Dark could only watch from the other side of the mirror as his only love wept for what could never be.

And Narcissus could not tear himself away, so he stayed gazing down at his reflection until he faded away and died, able to see, but unable to touch the only one he ever loved.

Owari


End file.
